


I Think It's Time For A Talk

by Jinxous



Series: Coldflashwave week [1]
Category: The Flash
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Barry has been getting older and his partners haven't shown any sign of wanting to move to the next level in their relationship. Not only has his instincts been driving him crazy, tending to babies in the hospital all day. He's starting to think he might have to make a hard choice.





	I Think It's Time For A Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Coldflashwave week
> 
> ABO/nurse and doctors

ABO/ Doctors and Nurse

The first time he had met his alphas he was a patient in their hospital. He had been sixteen and in a fight with a bully and ended up in the hospital for a couple weeks with a badly broken leg. Leonard, Len, was his doctor. He didn’t seem old enough to even be a doctor, but he was a good doctor. He’d stop by for lunch with hand delivered food and even took him out in a wheelchair. That’s how he met Mick, the most hot-headed doctor he’d ever met...but he bared witness to the way these two alphas calmed each other down, these two who created life with no need for an omega. The three always worked in a way that shouldn’t have, and for those weeks Barry had the time of his life. Then Barry went home, graduated college, got his degree in nursing, and became a nurse at Central Hospital. He’d finished with a patient when he’d ran into Len at the nurses station, chatting up another nurse named Ray. He hadn’t even noticed Barry until Head Nurse Sara threw a new file at him for a new patient. 

When their eyes met Len smiled wildly at him, Barry knowing he remembered him. They had coffee together, Mick joining them shortly into their catching up. The duo seemed interested in pursuing and courting Barry. Barry was happy, more happy than he’d been in a long time. They had been dating for a couple years and had become quite serious. He didn’t care as long as Barry had them to himself.

Barry worked at Central as a pediatrics nurse, taking care of the babies that were born in the hospital or children. Today's shift was quiet, until they rolled a woman in. She was bleeding and screaming as her alpha was trying to comfort her. After hours of labor ending with an emergency C-section Barry was escorting the baby down to the nursery. The baby was quiet, but was alright. Barry looked down to see the baby staring up at Barry, drool running down his lips. Barry smiled back down, pushing the baby into the nursery. “Hey baby. Mommy and daddy are resting.” Barry smiled, picking the baby up. The drool was smeared onto Barry’s dress shirt as Barry carefully carried the baby to his cart. He laid the baby down slowly, watching as the baby squirmed. “Why are you so squirmy? Don’t you want to go to sleep?” The baby looked up, Barry booping him on the nose. The baby laughed, a laugh that caught Barry’s breath. Everyday he came in here to watch and care for other people's babies, other omegas. Barry was 28 years old and neither of his partners were being up marriage, let alone a child to call their own. He grumbled at the thought of growing old and unattractive without a proper bond. It was true that he was unbonded as well. He'd seen the marks on Mick and Len's bodies, they had bonded with each other. No matter how they treated each other, even if Barry was bonded, would most likely feel left out. A bonding can only be made and broken, no additions will feel like a natural bond. 

This has always bugged Barry, made him feel like a side piece somedays, others he's showered with so much love it coming out of his ears. Today was one of those days. Barry's heat was just around the corner and his instincts kicked in. He was ready to have a baby with the two men he fell in love with. 

Lunch rolled around sooner than expected the young omega starving but having no appetite. He sat down at a table, playing with his salad for a few minutes before he was joined by his boyfriends.

“You should have seen this guy that came into the ER. He shoved his hand in a jammed wood chipper.” Len said as he sat down, pressing a kiss to Barry’s cheek, Mick stealing one from his lips. His face turned to a pained one when Len told his story. 

“I swear, people are idiots. I mean why would you put your hand into a machine made for grinding while it's still on?” Mick said as the duo dug into their lunch. Barry just played with his food as he thought about how to tell them what he wants and how he feels. “How's the pediatrics?” Mick turned his attention to Barry.

“Not really busy, most patients went home last night. We did have this woman who was bleeding horribly. Her and the baby made it, she's in intensive care. It was a beautiful baby boy, hopefully she can hold him tomorrow.”

“Sometimes I'm jealous. You get to work with kids, but then I remember kids are snot nosed brats and their parents are worse.” Len said, taking a bite from his spaghetti.

“Not all kids are bad. They're actually sweethearts when you spend time with them.”

“I'm just not the type to swing a kid around.” Len said, looking at Mick as he chowed down on food.

“What's the point of omegas if an alpha can't handle a child?”

“Reproduction is their issue, but not ours.” At this Barry glared at him, standing with a screech of his chair. This caught the two alphas attention, Barry picking up his tray. 

“I’ve got to get back to the babies.”

“You barely ate.” Len said, grabbing Barry’s arm.

“Not very hungry.” Barry pulled away, turning and walking to the trash can. He walked back over to collect his things. He paused, watching his two lovers eat. He watched as they busied themselves with their lunch, Len obviously in thought while Mick was just focused on eating. Swallowing Barry decided to let out what was eating him inside. 

"I want to have a baby." Mick and Len look up from their lunch, forks stopped in motion as they looked at Barry, as if they heard wrong. "I want a baby."

"Scarlet…" Len said and looked at Mick. "We haven't the money or time to take care of a baby." Barry looked down with a pout.

"But I'm still young, but I'm getting older. I'm almost 30 and haven't planned for a baby. Every day I go in and see the happy parents of a baby holding their child and I'm just thinking that I'll never have that chance."

"Why haven't you told us Scarlet? We should be talking this out at home, personally."

"If you are sure Barry then I'm up for a new face around the house. Are you sure you just don't want a dog?"

"I want a baby…with both of you.” Barry said, sitting back down. “Look. We haven't bonded or talked about marriage or anything, but I'm going to 30 soon. I need to start a family if I'm going to have one. I know you both said you aren't thrilled about kids, but I want a child.”

“Barry, if you want a bond or marriage we can do that. We’ll marry you, but I’m not one to be a father.”

“Well then I guess you'll just have to stay away from sex with me. I'm not taking my pills.”

“I'll just wear a condom.” Len said, Barry glaring.

“Then what's the point of me hanging around? After all it's my issue, not you morons.” Shooting up Barry swiftly walked away, Mick and Len calling after him. 

Barry spent the rest of his shift avoiding his boyfriend's, going home before either of them were off. He was laying in bed when his phone rang. In a sleepy haze he answered the phone. “Yes?”

“Hey Barry. It's Hartley. Are you at the hospital?”

“No, I just got home a bit ago. What's wrong?”

“Well…I was hoping you'd be able to come and visit Andrew and me.” Barry smiled. Hartley was a friend, another omega who had just had his first and successful pregnancy. Barry was happy for him and his alpha. It was a great joy to become parents…at least that's what Barry believed, his partners having other thought.

“I'll stop by tomorrow, I'm off.”

“I'll hold you to that.” Barry smiled, shaking his head. “So what about you? Got the fever yet?”

“Oh trust me, I've had it. But I just talked to my boyfriend's. Len's against it, Mick is stuck in the middle. Len basically doesn't want kids.”

“That's unfair to you. They haven't bonded you or put a ring on you. What are they waiting for? Another alpha can sweep you away.”

“Please.”

“Don't, please, me. You’re telling me no alpha has been hitting on you lately?”

“I told Singh not to tell anyone. There's this pediatrics doctor, Thawne. He's been asking me out, the guys don't know.”

“Is he a creeper?”

“Some of times.”

“So? What's he said?”

“Well there's times when he's up for ideal chat, then there's times he hints about going to the supply closet. He's said, and I quote, “Let me fatten you up with a baby of your own.”

“Seriously. No date?”

“I thought about taking him up on drinks. I'm getting too old Hartley.”

“So? Rather you had your alpha's babies instead of a random guy.”

“Please, he's a big creep. I just…I'm not going to be father ever. Len said that if I don't take my meds then he'll wear protection. He’ll make Mick wear them too.”

“That's unfair to you. They're denying you what you want.”

“I'm just going to talk with them. If they won't give me a baby then I need to find someone else who’s ready for a child.”

“Talk to them again. They’ll see it from your side.”

“I don't know. They won't marry me, won't bond with me, won't get me pregnant. I feel like I'm just a hooker for them sometimes.”

“Bring it up to them. Let them know. When they get home just tell them they make you feel like a hooker.” At that Barry chuckled. 

“I just want one thing. They don't have to bond to me or marry me, I just want a child. I’m the last Allen since my dad's passing   
and it's stressful to carry on the the bloodline.”

“Breath Barry. Everything will be alright. Just talk to them. If they care about you and want to be with you they'll want to talk about it with you.”

“Len and Mick would make great dads, maybe I should stick them in pediatrics.” Barry joked. He yawned following his joke.

“Just talked to them. Go back to bed, I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Talk to you later Hartley.” Barry said, hanging his phone up and setting it down on the night stand. Once repositioning himself in the king sized bed Barry drifted off to sleep easily. The rest of the night went undisturbed, Barry unaware when his boyfriends returned home and crawled into bed with him. He did wake up in the morning with a little ache in his body, sweaty and overheating. He turned into the body beside him, scenting the person. His body relaxed, yet screamed at the same time. Barry mentally knew he'd gone into heat, but his instincts were telling him to just jump the alpha beside him.

“Hey babe.” Mick mumbled, Barry pressing against him.

“Mick, I went into heat early.”. Mick’s response to this was a kiss to the forehead.

“Let me wake Len up.” Barry moaned, grabbing the pillows behind his head and snuggling them. Reaching over Mick shook Len, the other jumping at the abrupt movement. Barry rolled over as Len looked at the alarm clock, groaning at the early wake up. He turned around in bed to glare at Mick, only to be greeted with a forceful, hungry kiss from Barry. Confused, but not complaining Len kissed back with just as much force. Barry draped a leg over Len’s hip, the older holding it down. Mick watched, licking his lips as he watched Len push up so he was over Barry. Mick watched his hips grind against Barry’s. Mick could already see a large amount of slick caking Barry’s work scrubs.

“Len, he's not on the pill.” Mick said, Len   
pulling away from Barry, earning a growl.

“I'll call you both in, it's your turn.”

“Yah…come with me. I want to talk about something outside for a moment.” Len nodded, following Mick as he led the way outside. Turning back Len saw Barry shuffling blankets around, making what seemed to be a nest. The young man looked over with begging eyes, Len feeling horrible for leaving him the way he was. He was cut off by the door shutting, Mick staring at him.

“I'm going to have sex without a condom.” Len crossed his arms, glaring at Mick. “I don't understand why you don't want a child, but I do and God Barry does.”

“There are many reason’s. A kid in this life will need a nanny because we’re all too busy to take care of them.”

“I'll switch to thirds to be with them. Len…just think about it.” Len stared at Mick, a blank stare, not saying a thing.

“I gotta call you guys in.” Len said finally, turning and walking towards the house phone.

“Mick!” Barry yelled, the older man huffing at his partner dialing on the phone. He turned and walked back into the room.

Len looked over at the room, listening to the ring on the other line. Finally it clicked and a rough voice answered. “Hello?”

“Hey Singh, it’s Len. Can you pass a message on for me?”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Can you tell trauma and pediatrics that Barry and Mick won't be in for the week. Barry went into heat early.”

“Well Thawne is here so I'll let you tell him and I'll let Mick’s supervisor know.” With that Len heard the phone rustle and another man's voice coming on. 

“Thawne?”

“Hey Thawne. Barry started his heat early so I'm updating you on his work status for the next week.”

“Well that's great. I'm short because Caitlin's on vacation.

“If you need help I was in peds before emergency and it's my free day.”

“Then hurry in, we have a new batch of patients.”

“Give me an hour or two and I'll be there.” Len said, hanging up. He hated talking to that man, gave him a bad feeling. He walked back to the bedroom, hearing Barry chuckle. He walked in, the duo hidden away under the blanket. Grabbing a pair of scrubs Len went to their shared bathroom. He took a quick shower, coming out minutes later dressed in his scrubs only to see Barry and Mick peeking out at him. He grabbed his watch and wallet off the dresser, turning back to see them still staring at him.

“I thought you were off today.” Barry pouted, Len shoving pens into his pocket.

“Thawne said peds is swamped so I'm going to go in and help.”

“You? In pediatrics.” Barry said with a laugh.

“Before I was a doctor I was a nurse in medical school. During my years as a doctor I worked in the pediatric wing. I think I know how to take care of brats.” Len walked over to Barry, kissing him on his forehead. “I'll see you both tonight.”

“Hurry up and get back.” Mick said, pulling Len over into a kiss.

“I will, but in case, don't wait up.” With that Len walked out of the house, off to the hospital for a long shift with creeper.

When he got there he was immediately whisked away by a nurse who had a child who was having an allergic reaction. The day was hectic, Len barely had time to eat or sit down. His last patient of the night was a young omega girl who had been having complications. She had finally given birth naturally to a healthy six pound baby. Thawne had been off doing his own thing for while Len had been doing this. Currently the baby was laid next to the mother, the woman letting it suck on his finger.

“He's a cutie.” Len said as he finished out the chart for the baby, watching the mother and child.

“He sure is. Do you have one?”

“Oh, no. My partners and I aren't on terms with an idea of a child.”

“Your omega not ready?” She said, looking up at Len.

“No, he's ready and so is our other partner. I however, am not even close.”

“I don't mean this as an insult, but you're older. Is that an issue?”

“No. I just don't think I'm the fathering type.”

“I beg to differ. Here.” The woman picked her baby up, holding him up to Len who raised his hands up.

“Mam, that's not necessary.”

“Go on.” She persisted, Len sitting down the clipboard and held out his arms. The woman gently laid her son in Len's arms, the man holding him close to him in fear. The baby started making a crying noise, Len bouncing him in his arms. The baby silenced, snuggling up against Len. “You seem like a natural. Have you ever held a baby?”

“My sister, for maybe two seconds when she was born.”

“You seem like you'd be a great father. Whatever the issue is you can talk to your omega and other partner about it. If they love you enough they'll understand. If you leave the issue by itself to let it go away then it will just be a thorn in your relationship.” Leaning over Len placed the baby in a cart, hanging the chart on the end of it.

“I'm going to take him to the nursery so you can get some rest.” 

“Alright. Goodnight doctor.” Len smiled, switching off the lights as he left with the baby. He wheeled him down to the nursery, taking note on how quiet it was. When he reached the nursery he saw Thawne checking up on one of the babies. When he saw Len he smiled.

“Thank you for the assistance today Mr. Snart, it was very much appreciated.”

“You're welcome. I figured since Barry's going to be gone for a few days I could fill in.”

“He can't help what his very beautiful body does, he’s an omega.”

“Can you not talk about my partner like that, it makes it, uncomfortable.”

“I thought you guys had an open relationship.”

“We’re together. We have all decided that we are happy with one another.”

“Still haven't bonded him. To me that seems like he's still open to possibility.”

“What we have is none of your business. If Barry liked you he would speak up. He's not held dobe by the idea of a bond, so if he wants to be with someone else then there's nothing stopping him.”

“Seems more like you have the issues Snart.” Eobard said, looking up at the clock. “Clock out time. I'll see you tomorrow.” With that Eobard walked based Len, the alpha wanting to punch him out, but also wanting to keep the violence away from the babies. Turning around Len walked out, clocking out, and going home.

When he reached home it was around nine. Mick was cooking in the kitchen, wearing only plaid pajama pants. Smiling Len hugged him from behind, exhausted. “Rough day?”

“When will kids learn not to push marbles up their noses?” Mick chuckled, turning and holding Len. “I know I'm an asshole a lot, but I love you and Barry. You know that right?”

“Of course, I never doubt you do.” Mick said, kissing Len’s forehead. “Barry's still awake if you want to talk to him.”

“Yah, join us when you can.”

“I will, soups almost done.” Pulling away Len waked to their bedroom. The light was on, Barry watching TV. His attention instantly snapped to Len, sitting up in bed. He smiled wide, holding his arms open. Smiling Len walked over and pulled Barry into a hug.

“Hey Barry. How are you feeling?”

“Amazing. For now anyways.” Len's eyes wondered, knowing his presence will cause a reaction in Barry. His eyes caught on the birth control laying in the nightstand. Pulling away Barry followed his eyes, shriveling up. “I decided it's not right if you don't want a baby then I shouldn't make you.”

“Have you taken them yet?”

“No, I was waiting for dinner.” As if summoned Mick walked in right then with a bowl of soup, Barry's eyes glowing. Taking one Len sat it on the nightstand, watching Barry sit his on the bed, waiting for it to cool down, Mick sitting beside them.

“I wanted to talk to you guys about something. I felt like you decided why I don’t want children.” This got both men's attention, eyes trained on Len. “When I was a child my mom left my dad. Dad was a dirty cop, an alcoholic, but he cared. When mom left I had hated her for so long, that is till one night I wanted a bedtime story. Dad had hit the bottle and was watching his game when I had asked. His team lost and I was whining about the story. He took his empty bottle and hit me with it. I had glass everywhere, I slept in glass, blood, tears. He didn't say anything, but after that he'd hit me. Then he met another woman he hit her, got her pregnant. Lisa, my sister, we were separated when her mom took her away. Dad started beating me harder. I had broken bones that had healed, some wrong, my back, all that on my body is because of him. Lisa’s mom called the cops, but they wouldn't believe family man Snart was a abuser. She finally had enough, she kidnapped me, took me to the cops in Keystone. They arrested my dad and I was allowed to live with Lisa’s mom. The reason I told you this is because abused can become abusers. I don't want to be a father because I'm scared.” Len said, a tear breaking the surface, followed by more. “I'm scared that I'll get angry and hurt them and I just don't want to be like my dad.” Len broke, covering his eyes. It was always a tough subject to talk about it. Arms wrapped around him, pulling Len into a hug, his face in Barry's shoulder.

“You'd never be like that. You could never do that.” Barry whispered, Mick pressing up against them to get a hold of them.

“The man I've never seen cry is crying over this, and he worries he will hurt his child. I promise if you ever try I'll break your nose first.” Mick said, getting a chuckle out of Len as the younger wiped his eye. Looking up Len stared up at his boyfriends, smiling.

“We need to move out of this dump.”

“I think our apartments nice. Why would we move?” Barry asked, Len sliding a hand around Barry’s waist.

“Well it's going to be cramped with four people living here when you get pregnant.” Barry’s face changed immediately to joy. He jumped on Len, kissing him passionately. Len’s hand weaved through Barry’s hair, giving it a nice pull as he rolled them over. Mick grabbed the soup, putting it up before climbing on top of Leonard. “Hey! Not tonight, I'm exhausted.”

“How about you lay back and I do all the work?” Barry said, looking at both his alphas. 

“No, I'm physically exhausted Barry. That creepy boss of yours.” Len said, Mick kissing the back of his neck. 

“I hate Thawne. He is a creeper, I honestly should talk the higher ups about harassment.”

“If he ever touched you, you tell me.”

“Or me. I'll put him in an early grave.” Mick said before nipping at Len’s neck.

“Mick. I told you I'm exhausted. I'm going to eat and then bed.”

“Okay, but tomorrow your ass is mine.” Mick growled, climbing off his partner. Barry handed the soup over to his boyfriend, Len sliding in between Barry and Mick, comfortably eating dinner. The other two joining him. Len fell asleep before the end of the dinner, Mick tucking him in.


End file.
